The present invention generally relates to data privacy, and more particularly relates to private approximation protocols.
The availability of distributed massive datasets has led to significant privacy concerns. While generic techniques such as secure function evaluation (SFE) and fully homomorphic encryption (FHE) are available, such techniques concern exact computation. For large datasets, computing even basic statistics exactly is prohibitive or impossible.